


Why House Loves the Colour Green

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St Patrick's Day and Wilson has some roses, and a message, for House. Written for the <a href="http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/4887823.html"> Positively House/Wilson Challenge </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why House Loves the Colour Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [ Why Julie Doesn't Like Green (and how House knew about it) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572664). Written for the [ Positively House/Wilson Challenge ](http://house-wilson.livejournal.com/4887823.html) and St Patrick's Day.

House opened the door to find Wilson standing there, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He was dressed in his usual Thursday suit but with the addition of the green tie that House liked. For one moment House's heart again did that annoying skip beat that it did sometimes around Wilson but then he noticed that the roses had a green hue. Oh, Wilson was just following last year's tradition then.

"Happy St Patrick's Day," Wilson said, thrusting the roses into his hands. 

"Oh, darling. You shouldn't have." House examined the roses. They were even paler than last years 'green' roses. Wilson was getting cheap in his old age. 

"I didn't. That new nurse in orthopedics gave them to me."

Damn. Julie was long off the scene, and Grace was six feet under, but there seemed to be a never ending parade of 'new nurses' who like making cow eyes at Wilson. 

"And you're giving them to me?" It was odd enough that Wilson was giving him roses, but giving him _second-hand_ roses could be construed as an insult, if House was one to be easily insulted. 

Wilson shrugged. "He's not my type really. Too short and too married."

House blinked. Wilson stared at him for a moment and then brushed past him and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and opening one of the beers.

"Make yourself at home," House said. He was still holding the ridiculous looking roses so he threw them in the vicinity of the trash and sat down next to Wilson. He had to sit right next to him because of the suspicious stain on one end of the couch, but that was okay. Wilson had the beer after all.

He wasn't at all surprised to find that the beer was green. It tasted about as bad as it did last year but still, free beer. He took another. 

Wilson had commandeered the remote and was rapidly flipping through the channels. He went past several perfectly good monster truck rallies, pre-season baseball, the latest Marvel superhero series and finally hit upon a show that had House blinking his eyes again.

Xena was making out on screen with that other chick whose name he forgot. He tilted his head on one side. You'd have to be pretty athletic to do _that_ , but then Xena was a warrior princess after all - it was probably included in the mandatory training. 

"They said they were making the subtext actual text in the reboot," Wilson said with satisfaction. "They should do that with more shows, don't you think? Maybe with one of those 'bromance' shows next."

House had to concede that would only be fair. 

They settled down comfortably to watch. Wilson opened another bottle of beer and drank some and then passed it to House. House looked at him sideways but Wilson seemed engrossed in the action onscreen. House shrugged, he wasn't going to refuse additional beer. He drank most of the rest and then passed it back when there was about one swallow left. Wilson drank it down. They watched some more Xena. Wilson bumped his shoulder up against him and House bumped back, asserting his right to the contested space. 

Some time later, and a lot more green beer later, Wilson yawned. 

"It's late, how about bed?"

"Wimp," House said. It was barely eleven. He bit back the disappointment he felt that the evening was going to end so soon. "Knock yourself out. Blanket is in the closet."

Wilson stared at him again and then stood up, hands going to hips in that ridiculous 'Superman' pose he liked so much. 

"Seriously, House?"

"What? You think the cripple should get the blanket?"

"I think the 'genius diagnostician'," and here he made amusing little air quotes with his fingers, "would be able to see the blindingly obvious when it was put in front of him. What do I have to do, start singing show tunes for you to get the message?"

House stared up at him. Roses. Sharing drinks. Watching Xena. Bumping shoulders. Show tunes. And... oh, the green tie. The one that said Wilson wanted to look pretty for someone. The one he'd worn for tonight to visit him. The green tie of 'I am so getting laid tonight'. That one. Oh.

He couldn't let Wilson win so he pretended ignorance

"The message? Do I look like an answering machine?"

Wilson's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed. He waggled his finger at House in a manner that House had always found provocative but now escalated in his estimation to being outright seductive. 

"You ass!" Wilson said. "You knew all along." 

Well, he hadn't, but there was no need for Wilson to share in that knowledge. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

"You could have just said something," he said. 

Wilson looked at him in disbelief and then threw himself back on the couch, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"I brought you roses. Twice!"

House reached out and tugged on the green tie that was still hanging loosely around Wilson's neck and brought him closer. His lips grazed Wilson's and then he sat back.

"Still want to go to bed?" he asked.

"Yes, but not alone." Wilson stood, holding out his hand to House to lever himself off the couch. House decided not to make an issue of it and let him help. Once he was up he grabbed Wilson to him. 

"Happy St Patrick's Day, House," Wilson murmured before he starting kissing House.

"Thank fuck for the Irish," was House's last thought before he stopped thinking at all. 

 

~ End


End file.
